Coming Home
by angelsterra
Summary: Having renewed their friendship years ago,Tommy and Kim are living in LA trying to make a go at normal lives. But what happens when the heat begins to burn between them again? Now they must face each other day in and day out living in the same building.


Coming Home

By : Terra

One Shot Fic

Summary : Having renewed their friendship years ago, Tommy and Kim are living in LA trying to make a go at normal lives. But what happens when the heat begins to burn between them again? Now they must face each other day in and day out living in the same apartment building. The game is on to see who'll break first

Rating: MA

Disclaimer : I own nothing, just use them for my own warped mind.

Timeline: Present Day- Everything up till DT happened then after that it's my world.

Email : angels__

Notes: Thanks to Shawn30 for all the help with this fic...everything from the title, pulling the plot out of me, to making me fill in the blanks. You really managed to pull this one out of me somehow. *smile*

Dedicated to Cathy for always being my rock in everything hun, you have no idea how much your friendship has meant to me over the years. There are no words to explain what you mean to me. *HUGS* SWED's

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 214  
West Hollywood, CA 90069  
2:14 a.m.

He stole another quick glance at the beauty leaning up against the elevator wall, seemingly unaware of his attention. The black spaghetti strap dress that tied around her neck was sleek and stylish with decorative sliver studs on the bust, while the sexy simple black high heeled shoes she wore tied around her ankles. After all these years she hadn't lost her touch for her sense of style. All night long he was unable to take his eyes off of her while she was up on stage, even though he was on a date with someone else.

His date tonight, Jennifer, was gorgeous. Standing 5'9" tall with long black hair and blue eyes, she had the kind of curves that make men groan, but she still didn't hold a candle to Kim.

Noticing the look he was giving her, she asked, "Where's your date, Tommy?" the makings of a smirk curled her lips. "I thought you and Jennifer looked real cozy together at the Whisky A Go Go."

Noticed she had, even being up on the stage performing her songs she had seen the way they had melted into one another's arms on the dance floor. It had ripped her chest wide open to the point that she was not sure how she had managed not to stumble over her lines. Then later she saw them on the couch in the corner and it looked as if Jennifer was pawing all over Tommy, as if he was hers. 'Not that I have a claim on him. I let him go a long time ago,' she sighed to herself.

"Ms. Hart, my date went home after your concert. It was only our first, and even though it went very well and yes, she was very friendly shall I say, I am still a gentleman. And then of course I wasn't going to let you go home alone at this late hour," he said with a twinkle in his eye. It took everything in him to keep from throwing her against the wall shoving her dress up and taking her right here and now. It would certainly give the security guards downstairs something to actually watch on their screens and teach them a thing or two.

Rolling her eyes at him, "I can take care of myself, Mr. Oliver."

Ever since Tommy had moved into her apartment building they began teasing each other with cute little names. Tonight names were simple ones. "Oh I am sure you can," he smirked.

Catching his double meaning she leaned in to him and whispered, "You just wished I would invite you to watch."

Silently groaning at the decadent visual of her touching herself, he shook his head to clear it, only to notice that she was the one smirking now. "You don't play fair," he half-pouted.

She laughed at that, and then considered what a gentleman he truly was. The man knew how to treat a lady and that was saying a lot these days. He would give them everything he was and then some, make sure that every day they knew how special he thought they were, and that to him they came above everything else in his life.

Oh how she wished that he would give her one ounce of that love again, but she had taken his heart and torn it to pieces when he was a teenager. If only she hadn't been so stupid and fallen for Justin when she was 17, who knows what their future might of been. She should have tried to talk to Tommy and worked through her problems, but she was a scared little girl then and didn't know how to handle it. So instead she turned to someone else and betrayed the only person that she truly ever loved and that truly loved her. Over the years she managed to move on and live a full life. She dated and had romances, but none ever touched her heart like Tommy.

The elevator's bell rang. "This is us. You want to come in for a drink," she offered.

He never answered, just followed her to the door of her apartment, which was next door to his. Long ago, Tommy and Kim were able to sit down after the incident with Divatox and talk about everything that happened between them. The pain was still there from the letter but they were able to move on and become friends. Over the years they managed to keep in contact through phone calls and emails.

Fast forward a bit, she had moved to LA 3 years ago when she accepted a job at a local high school, Fairfax Senior, as a gym teacher. They jumped at the chance to have a gold medalist teach at their school. It was several weeks later she had met Scott, Cameron, and Bryan at a local club. They became fast friends after learning about their mutual passion of music. It didn't take long for them to form a new band and start performing gigs on the weekends at whatever bar Scott could land them.

Then 6 months ago Tommy decided he needed a change from his life in Reefside and had Anton Mercer pull some strings for him and got him a job at Pacific Hills High School in LA, and he also was a part time instructor at Rising Sun Karate Inc. at night time. After his last stint as a Ranger he began reflecting on where his life was headed since all his friends were now moving on without him. He ached for the old days with his first set of real friends that knew him and knew the things that made him who he is. Since Zach, Rocky, and Kim all lived in LA he made the decision to head that way. The rest of the gang was scattered across the world and Billy was still on another planet.

Through some emails with Kim he found that her apartment building was located in West Hollywood which was close to the High School and it just happened to have an open unit. Kim talked to the building manager on his behalf and that was that. He of course was in a bit of shock when he found out that his apartment was next door to hers. Their bedroom walls were opposite each other, and you could hear everything through them.

"What's your pleasure tonight?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow at her, "I'll take something strong."

He watched her disappeared into the kitchen, noting the sensual sway if her slender hips, and he thought again for the millionth time about telling her he still wanted her. She was the only woman that could make his blood boil with lust and still be able touch his heart with one look. Kim was as alluring as she was infuriating, such a complex, amazing woman. 'How much longer can I go on pretending to just be her friend?'

Here you go, one jack and coke," she smiled.

Taking the glass from her he said, "Thank you, Kim. You guys were amazing tonight. That new song you sang rocked."

"It's called 'Close To You.' I wrote it about 4 months ago and had the guys help me tweak it some. I was seating at home one night and it came to me," she laughed. She had written the song about her hidden feelings for Tommy and how she longed to be close to him again. It was the only way she knew how to get her emotions out in the open without making a fool of herself and losing his friendship. Her only wish was that he would catch on to the meaning of it and tell her he felt the same way.

"I loved it, Kim. I'm sure it will be playing on the radio soon and it will become the next big make out song," he grinned.

When he heard the song it made him wonder if Kim had possibly written the song about them and what she felt. The song felt as if a woman really loved someone she was close to, but couldn't tell the person. It gave him hope that she still may want him, but then again perhaps he was only hearing what he wanted to hear.

Seductively she whispered to him, "Well since you let your date leave and I seem to have the worst luck with dates lately I could throw a copy of the CD in the radio and we could try it out."

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Play it."

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she made her way over to the entertainment center to find the CD. With shaky fingers she inserted it into the player and hit play, turning she bumped into a wall of muscle.

Tommy was up out of his seat quicker than a blink of an eye when she moved to the player. He didn't want either one of them to lose their nerve; he was determined to have her in his arms tonight.

Blushing deeply she glanced up at him and noticed the deep intense stare he was giving her. It was like slow motion when his arms reached up and grabbed her around the waist and brought her body snug against his. She raised her arms up and placed them around his neck and laid her head down on his chest. The slow sultry beat of the music playing in the background was like an afterthought as the two swayed to the rhythm of the song.

Every so softly she noticed that his hands were skimming up and down her back, sometimes dipping down toward her backside but never low enough. On their own accord her fingers found their way to the base of his neck and began to massage and scrap against his scalp.

When a small moan escaped from his lips she peaked up at him only to find him looking down at her. Licking his lips he made the decent down where he began to consume every each of her succulent neck. Shock waves of desire made their way through Kim's body as his mouth and tongue tasted her skin. His sweet torture of her body came to an end of sorts when his mouth captured hers in a greedy kiss. Their passion spiked high as the years of locked up emotions came pouring out into that one searing moment. His hands skimmed up her arms leaving goose bumps in his wake until he reached the thin straps of her dress.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back far enough to gaze in her eyes so he could be sure she wanted this to happen. His heart jumped at the things he saw; there was want, passion, lust, but most of all love. Slowly he started dragging the straps down her shoulders, where she then slipped her arms through them. She arched up on her tiptoes and reclaimed his lips in a sensual kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his, inching his fingers up her back. Finally his fingers landed on the zipper that was keeping him away from finally claiming his prize.

"Tommy," she sighed, as she pulled away for air.

Just hearing her say his name in that breathy moan made him harder than he could remember being in a very long time. It sounded even better than his fantasy of her. Slowly he tugged the zipper down until he had it open up, his hands immediately started to skim over Kim's bare back. They finally landed on her backside where he kneaded her cheeks in his hands, squeezing, then skimming across the soft skin. It was like he couldn't get enough of her exquisite body as he planned to touch and taste every last inch of her tonight.

Kimberly ached with want for this man; she wasn't sure how long she would last before she began to beg him to take her, here and now. Tommy was the only one that had ever made her feel like she had fire in her veins, nobody after him made her feel this way and the way he was going he was going to make sure nobody would ever compare. Her tongue danced along his neck, kissing and nipping as he gasped from pleasure of her attack. Her lips found his ear lobe where she lovely kissed it before she sucked it in her mouth, causing Tommy to moan.

"Oh God, Kim."

Stepping back from him, she reached up to tear her dress away when suddenly his phone began to ring.

Shaking his head he told her, "Ignore it."

Her hands again started to peel the dress down her body, when the phone rang again.

"Damnit, Tommy just answer it and get rid of whoever it is," Kim huffed.

Groaning, he flipped the phone open without looking at it, "Hello." After a pause he turned his back to Kim and answered, "Yes, I made it home okay. I umm had a good time tonight also. Jennifer, can I call you back later."

Kim's heart sank as she heard who he was talking to; reality came crashing back into her. Turning she fled to her room where she shut and locked her door.

As he hung up the phone and turned back around to Kim he found himself alone in her apartment, sighing he made his way down the hall. He knew that his greatest fantasy had been at his finger tips, but sadly the phone had squashed it. Now he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get it back. Kim had a way of taking things and turning them into more than what they really were. She had a tendency to over analyze everything.

When he reached her door he tried the handle only to find that it was locked, which he wasn't surprised. Making a fist he knocked on the door, "Kim, open the door, please. We need to talk."

Silence greeted him, "Damnit Kim, don't do this, don't shut me out. I am going to wait for one minute and if this door isn't open then I am heading home." Leaning his head against the wall, "Kim, I am going home now. If and when you are ready to talk you know where to find me."

He was not surprised at all that she didn't opened the door for him, but he was hoping that she would so they could talk or even pick up where they had left off.

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 212  
West Hollywood, CA 90069

1:12 am

6 Weeks Later

Tommy walked into his apartment after a date with Jennifer; things were starting to get a bit serious for them. At least it was on her part, she told him tonight that she wanted to go away next weekend. This was her sign to him that she was ready for the next step in their relationship, sex. He didn't deny that he was in serious need of release but he wasn't sure if he could go farther with _her._ She wasn't the one that he longed for in every way.

Sighing, 'But she has made it clear once again that I am not what she wants.'

After the night at her apartment weeks ago, she began avoiding him for a couple of weeks. He tried to call, left messages, email, and even went as far to go to one of her shows. That was a complete joke though; she had skipped out the backdoor after the concert instead of talking with him. After that night he took the hint and stopped trying to talk with her. He ached with the loss of her friendship; they had become best friends in the few months that he had lived here.

It was a week and a half ago he received an email from her; it was short apology for flaking on him. She explained that things had gotten out of control for them in their attempt to not be lonely; he rolled his eyes at this. That she wasn't sure how to approach him and tell him that they couldn't cross that line again, their friendship was too precious. Kim wanted him to forgive her for not talking to him in person and not sooner than now, but she was trying to get the wording right in her head first.

It was the last thing his heart and head wanted to hear but he admitted defeat finally in the subject of Kim. He sent her an email back and said he felt the exact same way that their friendship was too important. That he had been caught up in the moment and was sorry that he had crossed that line. Tommy asked for her forgiveness and hoped they could remain friends, because she was his best friend now and he didn't want to lose her.

They had gone out to lunch together two days later and at first it was awkward for them, but then she began laughing and he soon followed. After that the rest of the meal went like nothing had every happened between them. They were again back in each other's lives, emailing, having lunch and dinner together.

After their first date he hadn't seen Jennifer for three weeks, but then he realized he couldn't wait, that _she_ would never be his again. Now three weeks later, things were nice and normal with Jennifer, but of course it lacked that extra passion that he had with Kim. Tommy knew now that he would never have that with anyone else and that he would just have to deal with it. So he threw himself into trying to actually be happy with Jennifer, apparently he was doing a good job. He seen the signs and knew that she was falling for him, and that she wanted a stronger commitment from him.

He agreed to go away with her this weekend; he finally came to the conclusion that he was going to take the next step and try to give this a real go. Jennifer had made all the plans; they were going to a bed and breakfast in San Francisco. This trip was what he needed; he needed to get away from _her_ for a couple of days. They were leaving in three days; he had finally told Kim that he was going today. For some reason he felt guilty about telling her though, even though it was absurd. He had hope to see some kind of flicker on her face but he seen nothing, it was void of emotion.

Shaking his head, he cleared them of all these thoughts and made his way to his room. He needed to knock on the wall and let Kim know that he made it home okay. It was something they did so the other wouldn't worry about them all night long. Kim had started it after he was in near hysterics one night when she was out late with the girls, so she started knocking on the wall when she arrived to alert him that she was home. It was something that stuck for them and now they did it every night that they weren't together.

Walking over to the wall he reached his fist up to the wall only to stop short. That couldn't be what he thought it was, even if it really sounded like it. His fist clenched at the thought of _WHO _was in there with her, causing her to make those incredibly delicious sounds. Even with the thought that it was someone else bring her this pleasure he became painfully hard, from the sound of her moaning alone. This was going to be the death of him, sharing bedroom walls…thin ones.

---

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 212  
West Hollywood, CA 90069  
1:32 a.m.

The man in her fantasies was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and was also gifted in the art of making love. In the last few weeks she began to wonder why she just fantasized about him instead of actually having him in her bed. Guilt washed over her as she thought this, because not many could ever_ have_ their fantasy lover, but she could.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the guiltiness and over thinking this she went back to her fantasy.

She had her nipple caught in between her thumb and index finger rolling it around with one hand while the other was lightly stroking her clit. A moan escaped her lips as the pleasure shot through her body. She envisioned that it was Tommy's hands playing with her body, causing her to shake in desire.

Kim bent her knees and raised them into the air to give herself better access to her slick, wet center. She began by moving her forefinger in a circular motion, pressing down lightly causing a tingling sensation to spread through her entire body. It then slipped down tracing the outside of her lips before slowly dipped inside of her. She was teasing herself, because in her vision she could see Tommy trying to draw out her pleasure.

"Tommy," she moaned out loud.

Her other finger pinched down on the hard little nubs, rolling them around between her fingers. As she added a second finger to her hot core, she began grinding down on her own hand. The vision then turned to his hard cock buried to the hilt inside her. She pumped them in … out… in … out fast and hard the way she saw him taking her. Licking her lips, as she seen him bending down and capturing her mouth in a hard demanding kiss.

Then her fantasy turned to him quickly flipping them over and him telling her, "Fuck me, hard. Make yourself cum."

Another loud moan escaped her lips as she thought about him talking dirty to her, she could hear it so clearly. It was at that moment that she felt the piercing scream escape her throat as the hot white orgasm rocked through her body. She tensed till only her head and feet were touching the bed, as her juices spilled out onto her hands. Gasping for breath she slowly removed her hands from her body, and dropped them next to her body.

It was a fantasy that she used often, but wouldn't allow herself to make come true.

---

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 214  
West Hollywood, CA 90069

1: 35 am

Mute shock registered on Tommy's face the moment he heard his name on the wing tips of her breathy moan. He remembered it well from that night 6 weeks ago, and it still caused the same powerful effect  
on him. Arousal swept through him like an out-of-control freight train, making him hard in seconds.

Walk away, that was what he knew he should do. What he needed to do. But he was frozen at the wall. Still. He was drunk off the erotic sounds of her voice and the aching erection robbing him of his sanity. He could hear her every shuddering moan, gasp, and the name she called... it was HIS. She wasn't in there with someone else, she was taking care of herself, while fantasying about him.

The mere thought was agonizingly wonderful.

Not realizing what he was doing, moments later he found himself lying on his bed with his pants gone. His hand was already rubbing his throbbing cock. Politically incorrect and wrong as he thought this  
was, he knew he had to cum and that he wouldn't last long listening to her. Grasping himself firmly, he began to move his fist up and down in long strokes, twisting at the tip while imagining Kim lying in bed  
pleasuring herself. The soft, sensual sounds she made added to the mental visual he had, her fingers buried inside her where he longed to be.

This was not his typical fantasy of her where he usually fucked her senseless, marking her as his for all time. But this one would be just as amazing. More so because he now knew she crazed him as badly  
as he crazed her. He was soon creating the visual in his head as the surround sound effects brought it to life for him. His fist now slick with the clear liquid dripping from the head of his cock, he quickened  
his pace faster, now thrusting into his fist, grasping it tighter. His heart began racing, his eyes clamped shut.

Kim.

She was all he saw... all he heard... and all that he wanted. She was fucking herself while dying for it to be him and the thought drove him crazy.

In his head he could see her adding another finger and losing control, pumping them in and out. He imagined her scent was enthralling and wanted to lick away every drop of her essence that spilled from her body. Fantasy Kim's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she found pleasure from her fingers. At the same time an animalistic scream split through the air from Kim in the next room, causing Tommy to lose his battle to stretch out the fantasy. He pumped his hand once, twice, a third hard time until his cock erupted with four of the most powerfully pleasurable bursts he had ever hand, drenching his  
fist and belly.

Silence reigned while he caught his breath, imagining Kim doing the same. Grabbing his shirt that laid on the floor next to the bed, he quickly cleaned himself up. Sighing he knew that this latest fantasy along with ALL the others would never happen now.

He waited for fifteen minutes then he knocked lightly on the wall, a few seconds later he heard her soft answering knock back.

---

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 212  
West Hollywood, CA 90069  
11:43am  
The next afternoon

As she's been prone to do in recent days, Kim sat in her living room staring at her blank television screen, playing her weeks-ago conversation with Tommy in her head over and over again. With no sense  
of hope from her, he seemed ready to finally take the next step with Jennifer. They're going away for a romantic weekend. And having never been a fool, she was sure they would sleep together. Something inside her burned at the thought.

When he told her about the trip she had closed off her heart, not allowing the hurt to show on her face. With a brave poker face in place, she wished him well. She was the one who had run away from him  
again, and then avoided him when he wanted to talk it out.

Typical Kim. And now she was damn tired of it.

To top it off, she was also starting to like Jennifer. They had spent an evening at Tommy's when he cooked dinner for all of them. She was incredibly smart, had a great sense of humor, and was head-over-heels for Tommy. Kim had to admit to herself that Jennifer would be a great relationship for him to be in. The problem was, it wasn't the one Kim wanted him to be in. It took her seeing him in a stable, normal relationship to truly realize that she was losing him. It tore her heart wide open, and she couldn't take it. She needed him, selflessly as that sounded. And she loved him deeply.

Finally, she was ready to take what she wanted. What she had wanted for nearly her whole life, but was afraid to take and make it her own.

Her heart and mind were finally on the same team now. All that she needed was a plan. A simple talk wouldn't due in this case; she needed to prove to him that this would work out for them. She needed  
to prove that she wouldn't run at the first sign of commitment, and that he could count on her.

Six weeks ago Kim had told him it was a mistake and he agreed, but was it for the sake of their friendship or did he really think that. Even though now she knew it wasn't, hell even then deep down she knew. She was just going to have to find a way to convince Tommy that they were right for each other.

Sighing, she knew she had her work cut out for herself.

---

Rising Sun Karate Inc.  
25935 The Old Road  
Stevenson Ranch, CA  
3:15pm

Tommy didn't have a class for another hour, but he was unable to sit around his apartment any longer. Anxiety was driving him crazy. His brain was on overdrive and it kept going in circles and down  
one-way paths, just to start all over again. He was more frustrated than he had ever been in his entire life, and that was saying something. Kim had clearly stated that she only wanted friendship from  
him even though he knew there was a deep, erotic attraction between them.

Then last night, the things he heard made him question everything again.

He quickly decided he needed some relief, so he stepped up to the punching bag. Warming up at first he lightly rapped the bag with his fist, not breaking a sweat in the least. Throwing his arms back and  
forth, trying to make his body relax, he was able to get into a good groove. After his muscles were warmed up he began pounding the bag with force, punishing it for all his troubles. Sweat began to glisten on his body as he threw all of his weight into the blows. Occasionally he would step back and kick into the bag when he had an unwelcome thought of his future.

He could pretend nothing at all happened last night and leave the day after tomorrow with Jennifer. Nice and simple. They would move to the next step, become sexual, and move into the committed phase of a new relationship. At least with that plan he could finally get the release that he needed. He was still a guy, after all. But even as he was thinking this his heart clenched at the thought of not being with Kim.

Kimberly Hart.

He could march directly into her apartment right now, tell her what he heard, and then throw her over his shoulder, take her to the bedroom, throw her on the bed and ravish her until she couldn't see straight. This was a definite maybe; he would get the release he wanted and Kim.

The last thing he could do was break things off with Jennifer and wait on Kim. Jennifer deserved better. Maybe Kim only needed more time before she came to him. Perhaps she was trying to work up the courage to talk to him and tell him that she wanted more. Rolling his eyes up at the ceiling, 'Like that will ever happen.'

"Hey Tommy, your class is waiting on you bro," Rocky yelled across the gym.

Sighing, Tommy leaned against the punching bag to try to calm his mind. He needed to get his head together so he could deal with 17 nine-year olds. They were a rowdy bunch, but he enjoyed every minute of teaching them. It was like they hung on his every word and move he taught them. Then after this class he had his advance adult class to teach, which he liked just not as much as the kids class. He would be too busy to dwell on the mess he called his love life today; he would have to worry about it tonight.

---

733 North Kings Road, Apartment 214  
West Hollywood, CA 90069  
9:34 pm

Tommy finished drying off his body with a big fluffy tan towel, and then tossed it on the ground. Grabbing his workout clothes, he quickly dressed so that he could go to the rooftop. Tonight was a full moon with a light breeze that made it perfect for performing Kata's. Hoping this would help him tune out his Kim issues, he was almost at the point that he figured he would always have Kim-related issues.  
He'd loved her for so long now he wasn't sure that there would ever be a day when he wouldn't.

And he wasn't sure he ever wanted that day to come.

Bending down, he grabbed his shoes, pulled them on his feet, and then tied them. He took his portable CD/Stereo player and mat then headed out the door. Taking the steps two at a time he made it to the top of the stairs quickly and opened the door that lead to his getaway. The Roof. This was the place he always came to when he needed a break from reality. He could come up here in the moonlight and work out without any interruptions.

He setup the player, tuned into the station, and then turned the volume up full blast. Tonight's choice was Metal; he needed the violent beats to help drum out his troublesome thoughts. Unrolling the  
mat and laying it into place, he began to stretch out his muscles.

---

733 North Kings Road  
Outside of Apartment 214 (Tommy's place)  
West Hollywood, CA 90069  
9:56 pm

After knocking again, she huffed because Tommy was not at home tonight. It was just her luck, romantically speaking of course. She had finally decided she was going to knock on his door and tell him they needed to talk. Then she was going to lay her heart out on the table for him. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen tonight since he must be out with Jennifer. Pouting, she made her way back to her apartment and decided she would watch some chick flicks that matched her mood. Perhaps My Best Friend's Wedding.

It was sad enough for a real good cry if she concentrated.

Inserting the disc into the player, she grabbed the remote off the top of the television, and clicked play. Before she could get to the couch she heard the microwave, changed her path, and headed to the  
kitchen to get her popcorn and Coke. Making her way back to the living room, she glanced around at her apartment.

Alone.

Quiet.

Empty.

She had never felt more alone then she did at this very moment in her life. Her heart and mind finally joined forces on what they wanted, but the object of their desire wasn't around to let him know.

Ten minutes into the movie she just couldn't focus on it. The apartment just felt so empty to her. Needing to get out, she decided to head up to the roof. It was such a nice night out and the view was  
spectacular. It was Tommy's getaway place; she had never told him she had secretly followed him up there one night. She had hid from his view and watched as his beautiful body moved in the moonlight. It was the most amazing thing she had every witnessed. The way his tall, strong form moved gracefully in the slow motions of his Kata.

As she reached the last flight of stairs, Kim noticed a loud pounding beat coming from the rooftop. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered who else might be up there, and listened to the music. Metal,  
she quickly surmised. Curiosity got the better of her as she softly grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. Slowly, she pushed the door open so she could get a peek at the person without them noticing  
her.

Kim gasped at the sight of Tommy working out shirtless by moonlight. He made such a captivating sight on a regular day, but right now on this night he was truly mesmerizing. She couldn't look away from him. Her mind spoke up and told her not to pass up the chance to finally let him know how she felt. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and she was on a mission.

Pushing herself the rest of the way through the door, she marched over to the edge of the mat. She let her eyes drink in his powerful body as it moved. Finally they drifted back to his face where she met his  
dark eyes.

"Kim," was the one word that escaped his mouth.

"We need to talk," she rushed out.

Raising an eyebrow at her sudden take-charge attitude, he asked, "About?"

Slowing, she breathed out, "Us."

Nodding his head at her, Tommy sat down on this blue workout mat and patted the spot beside him. After a deep breath she sat down next to him and began playing the conversation in her head. She knew the words she wanted to say, but for some reason she couldn't make them come out.

Noticing that Kim was worrying about what she wanted to say, Tommy began to panic. She only did this when what she had to say wasn't going to be nice for someone. He needed to put a stop to her line of  
thinking and fast. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He blurted out, "I heard you last night."

Confusion covered her face, "What are you talking about?"

"I got home earlier than what you think last night. I went to knock on the wall but I heard you." She blanched pale before his very eyes.

Her mouth gapped open, "Wh—what?"

"I heard you say my name. We both know there is a physical attraction between us, but I think there is still more. Kim, I still love you. Always have and always will. I want more," he finally confessed her.

Kim stared at him in disbelief, unable to believe that he had spoken all the things she had always wanted to hear. And say to him as well. Her heart leaped at the chance of being with him again, in his arms  
and heart. They were finally going to be able to get their second chance.

Running his hand through his hair, "Kim, say something? I don't want what I said to ruin our friendship, but I can't continue on the way that we have."

Kim being Kim, she couldn't just give in to him right away. She needed to make him squirm a little, especially after listening to her last night. Sighing, she exhaled, "Tommy, we have been down this road  
before and it only leads to heartache. "

"Damnit Kim! Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? You know you love me, so just admit it." His voice rose with every word.

Laughing at him, "Okay, Tommy. I love you."

---

"Damnit Kim, don't mess with me!" he growled.

Sighing, "Tommy, I. Love. You. I always have in some sense or another, but I got lost when I was younger. I am finished evading my feelings for you in respect of our friendship. I. WANT. YOU. I want to wake up in your arms every day."

Dumbfounded Tommy asked, "Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life," she smiled.

Grabbing her face in his hands he whispered, "I have waited too long to hear you say that."

Closing the distance between them Kim urgently captured his mouth with hers. His questing tongue prodded her mouth for entrance, and the taste of her when it was granted burned through his senses. Their tongues began an artful dance of passion, wetly gliding along. Tommy's hands began to explore her body, molding, and grasping every curve of her figure. He left no spot untouched; his desire for her was unbearable. He had to take her and make her his tonight!

Tommy pressed against her, causing her to fall backwards on the soft mat. Kim sighed when she felt his warm, hard body covering her completely…settling between her thighs. His mouth trailed hot open-mouth kisses from her lips down to her neck and across her throat. Planting his hands on both sides of her head, he lifted himself up so he could gaze at Kim. His breathe caught in his throat at the amazing site of her with the gorgeous moonlit night as their backdrop. The way her long brown locks cascading over the mat, her face stricken with heated desire, and her eyes hooded as she peaked up at him. She was the most incredible vision of a woman he had ever seen.

His fingers softly grazed along her cheek, and slowly dragged down to her lips, tracing over them. She playfully darted her tongue out, licking his finger before snaking her tongue around the digit to suck it into her mouth. The acute pressure she applied to it had his mind on fire. A daring vision of Kim on her knees with his cock in her mouth while she applied that same pressure floated in his brain, and it was too much. He yanked his finger out of her mouth, grabbed her white shirt, and ripped the buttons open.

Surprised at his actions, color painted across her face. This was definitely not the impossibly-careful boy who she knew all those years ago. This was a grown man who knew what he wanted. And she was damn thankful that woman was her. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his spiky, dark locks of hair, slowly down his neck, and over his muscular chest. Locking eyes with him she realized his hands where stilled at the front clasp of her lacy pink bra, she nodded her head giving him the permission he silently asked for.

Tommy's skillful hands had the clasp open and the material pushed out of his way before she could blink. His boyhood memories of her did no justice to the woman she was today. Her rosey nipples peaked for him, and he was unable to resist. Leaning in, his mouth captured her right nipple, while his finger circled the other.

"Oh God," Kim moaned from the warmth surrounding the nipple that he was sucking so vigorously. She moved her hand to twist in his hair, while her legs circled his waist.

Feeling her grind into his throbbing erection, he growled around her. His tongue slipped out and circled her areola before he gently bit down on her nipple, causing her body to tremble with need. Dragging his tongue down her stomach he dipped it into her belly button, causing a giggle to escape Kim's lips. Glancing up at her, a sense of awe passed through them at being together this way, and the smile that lit up her face was glorious.

Sitting up quickly, Kim caused Tommy to go to his knees. Smiling at him, she reached her hands to the hem of his shirt and tore it up and over his head. Her hands and nails roamed and raked over his scrumptious body. She had never been bold enough when they were younger to explore his body the way she did tonight. Here and know though, she felt an unquenchable thirst to touch, taste, and please him in every _way_...

Her mouth latched on to his neck, swirling her tongue around the sensitive spot under his ear. Sucking the skin into her mouth, she needed to mark him as hers'. After tonight he would know no other woman, or pleasure unless she was a part of it. Licking, nipping, and tasting him she moved down his chest until she caught his nipple in her mouth.

"Kim," escaped his lip with a pleasurable groan.

Gently, he shoved her back on the mat. There was one thing that he had always wanted to do and tonight he would finally taste her. He helped remove the jeans and matching lacy pink thongs she wore, and again paused to capture the alluring sight of her.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Nudging her legs apart, he moved into the space provide for him, his hands resting on her. Inhaling her in, he licked his lips "I've been dying to do this, to taste you for years."

The hungry tenor of his voice left her writhing beneath him. "Tommy, please," she begged.

Hearing her pleading, he dove in to have his first taste of her, running his tongue up her wet slit. Her entire body rocked and twisted over his lashing tongue.

_Heaven._ That was all he could think when he tasted her, rolling his tongue up and down, over and over until her fists bunched together. She was grinding herself into his mouth, wiggling around so much he was following her around. Slowly circling her clit with his tongue, his hands move up to her waist to hold her still.

"More," she whimpered.

Sliding one finger into her, he couldn't get over how wet, hot, and tight she was. He wanted… no needed to be inside her _now_. He had to make her his once and for all. This was the moment he had fantasized about more than any other, and it was finally going to happen.

Whimpery, wisps of sounds escaped Kim's lips when he rose above her, smiling. He quickly shed himself of his pants and boxer. The expression of pure lust written all over her face as she looked him up and down sent a shock throughout Tommy's body. Covering her body again with his, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He was trying to pour all the love and lust into the kiss so she would know how he felt.

"Tommy, I love you. I want this, us, to be together. Make love to me, please," she sighed.

Slowly easing himself into her, he groaned, "I love you too." Her body molded around his, gripping him tighter the deeper he moved inside her. She was heaven… pleasure so gloriously exquisite he'd never known before. He began a slow, sensual rhythm intent of driving her insane.

He was big and she was small, but _MY GOD_, she'd never felt so sexually aroused in all her life. She could feel every thick inch of him sliding in and out of her, spreading her tender flesh, his body thrusting vigorously between her thighs. It was the most delectable sensations ever. No other lover had ever caused her to feel this way. He felt so hard inside her, and every time he retreated her body clung to him in a way that saw him moaning constantly. The feeling caused her to tighten her vaginal muscles around him, making him bury his head in the crook of her neck and groan, "God, Kim."

His strides became faster and harder, driving her to the brink of orgasm. She could feel the ache in her center throbbing with every aggressive pump of his hips. Her own were rhythmically rocking into his matching his lust. Her nails raked over his sweaty back, while his teeth grazed her neck. They were a tangled mass of entwined legs and arms, grinding as one, both dying to cum so hard…

They fucked like it was going to become illegal tomorrow and tonight was all they had.

Gasping above Kim, Tommy noticed her hand snaking in between them, and followed it down with his eyes. Desperate to reach her orgasm she reached between them and found her clit. Never one not to share in the work, he brought his hand between them, and joined her in rolling her swollen clit in their fingers. Her feet and head were the only things still touching the mat as she arched her body when her orgasm ripped through her. The feeling of her clenching around him caused Tommy to pound into her once, twice, a third time before pulsating wet bursts deeply inside her. The power of his orgasm made his arms give out and collapse on top of her.

"Wow," Kim sighed, holding him close to her body, her fingers dancing along his shoulder blades, "And I do mean _wow_."

Nodding his head, Tommy smiled down at her, "Amazing, just like I knew it would be. Felt like I was coming home again."

Concerned for her comfort, he carefully rolled over, taking her with him. Now her body covered his, while his hands affectionately stroked up and down her back, causing her eyes to close.

"Hmm, that feels good. Don't stop," Kim hummed while enjoying the night air. She snuggled deeper into him.

"I don't plan on it, but I think we should take this inside. Not sure how I feel about someone else coming out here and finding us like this," he chuckled.

Kim was not sure if he understood earlier that she wanted to be with him in every way now. She wanted to make sure before they moved that he knew she was his and he was hers.

"Tommy, you are not going on that trip now, are you?" she questioned him wearing a mock glare.

Looking up at her, Tommy's face could barely contain his smile. "No, I don't plan on leaving your room for several days."

Kim felt a wee bit light-headed after hearing that. She grinned, "So this means we are gonna give it a second chance, right?"

"Yes. Only this time we get the happy ending," he answered her.

While gazing down into his eyes, she finally confessed to him how she felt, "I have loved you for half my life, and I don't think I can ever stop. You're the only thing I want. I'm just sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."

They slowly stood to their feet, and he offered her his hand, "Come on Kim, let's get dressed and go in. Those several days begin now."

"And what if I want a lifetime?" she asked, while batting her eyes at him.

"Beautiful, you can have anything you want," he answered honestly.

"All I want is you," she informed him as they made their way downstairs.

~Fin~


End file.
